The Secret World of You and Me
by Lor87
Summary: Being friends with Lily and James isn't the easiest thing when everyone else is watching. Though the way the act and argue seem to rub off on all of us. Find out what it is like for Madison when things start to happen between her and her Boyfriend Sirius.
1. Chapter 1: What People Think

** Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN these characters well not all of them a few are my own creation and one is based on my friend she knows who she is smiles   
**

* * *

_A/N This was supposed to be a one shot also but i decided against it... it ended up being too long for a one shot so I've separated them into SHORT chapters... This is the first chapter SOOOO R&R (read and Review) PLEASE! _

**Introducing... The Secret World of You and Me! **

* * *

**The Secret World of You and Me**

_Chapter One: What People Think_

When people look at someone, the way they act, talk, walk and dress, you automatically think of a personality for them. But when two people continuously argue, the ideas of Hate, Anger, Fury, Disgust, Rage, Resentment and Revulsion come to mind and people see a couple of, enemies or something. What if I told you that the people in my story act like that around everyone, but when it came down to a little privacy between them and their friends they were COMPLETELY different.

I'm Madison Bertelly and just a few meters away in the hallway is my best friend Lily Evans. Right now she and James Potter are having the biggest argument in history. I don't know what about because they keep changing the subject.

Everyone is around them Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws of every age and year. Yeah, they look like the worst enemies ever known right now but I can bet that in the end or maybe about an hour later they'll be making out in James' room.

"Hey, Madison"

Oh, that's Sirius, Sirius Black right now he's my boyfriend. I don't know how long for though 'cause we both have bad luck with relationships.

"Madison" He whispered loudly.

"WHAT? I'm trying to watch Lily."

"Let's go to the common room."

"Why?"

"Cause I feel like it."

"You mean you feel like making out?"

"You said it not me! But my dear Madison if you wish to make out we will."

I hate it when he does that to me. He loves making it sound like it was my idea. I don't know how many times he's done that to me. But I really must stop guessing what he really wants to do.

"Hunnie!"

"Sirius, don't hunnie me!"

By this time Sirius had taken my hand and started pulling me away from Lily and James. So I can't tell whether it ended well or not.

* * *

"Potter you little prat, don't you walk away from me. Come back here and settle this argument!"

"Why should I Evans?"

"Because I say so!"

"WHO DIED AND MADE YOU QUEEN?"

"Why you little….." Lily started when James dashed towards the common room. "Come back here" Lily ordered chasing after him through the crowd.

James turned a corner and disappeared down it's hall when Lily passed it. She gave up her attempt in chasing James. He was as fast running as he was flying!

* * *

Sirius and I were in the common room making out and talking. Everyone had heard about James and Lily's fight and had gone to watch and hopefully find out why they were arguing.

As usual Sirius and I broke apart just in time for the portrait to open and allow James in.

"Right on time Prongs." Sirius answered looking at me and not even turning to face James.

"Like always," James replied as I began to giggle.

"How did it start this time?" I asked.

* * *

Lily raced down the corridors towards the common room, knowing that James had taken his secret shortcut she felt the need to scare him into thinking she too had a shortcut and hoped to arrive behind James.

On her way Lucius Malfoy and his goons appeared out of nowhere blocking the large corridor.

"Great" Lily thought starting to walk. She walked closer and closer until she realised that she'd have to push through them. "I'll ask first" She thought once again.

"Umm, excuse me?"

It seemed that Snape had been the only one that had heard her and motioned to the others to turn around. She got slightly closer and looked between the group of boys.

"May I pass?" she enquired.

"No, you filthy Mud Blood!" Lucius answered.

"I have no choice then" Lily thought angrily. "Okay then I'll make my own way through" She answered charging at the group of boys. As she ran closer she sped up as the boys parted, scared that she wasn't going to stop.

* * *

"You started an argument over the colour of Ravenclaws Robes? I don't believe you two!" I said after hearing all about the argument the two had earlier.

"It's only to keep everyone thinking that we hate each other." James replied defending Lily and himself. It had been quite a while since James arrived and Lily was no where to be seen.

"Where is that girl?" Sirius asked when James interrupted his sentence.

"Five, Four, Three, Two and ………………ONE!" The moment James had said one Lily came through the portrait huffing and puffing from all of her running. "I guess you STILL haven't found the passageway yet?"

"Yes I did." Lily answered hoping that she had arrived right behind James.

"Ohhh, No you haven't." James responded "It's taken you AGES just to get here and you're puffed out… Did you run to try and trick me?"

"I so did not." Lily started blushing the whole time.

"Yeah I thought so." James said looking at her pink cheeks. He stood up and walked over to her and whispered something in her ear.

Of course I didn't know what he was whispering to her but the big grin that appeared on Lily's face said everything! After James had whispered in her ear they started heading towards his dorm, before everyone got back. Lily stopped and turned to me.

"Madison, Can we work on the potions assignment tomorrow or later tonight?"

"Okay, I don't really care cause you're the one that's top of the class in Potions! How am I supposed to do well without your help?"

"Tomorrow then?" she asked, I looked at Sirius and he shrugged and whispered "Why not?"

"Okay, Tomorrow. Have fun you two." I waved. When they left I turned to Sirius. "Are they using that secret passageway to Hogsmeade?" All I got was a huge Grin from him which obviously meant a yes.

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoyed this first chapter my next chapter will be up Within a week The story is finished so there'll be no worries on waiting for me to finish it! So right now REVIEW LIKE ANYTHING! I LOVE my inbox filled with Reviews Good or Bad I DO NOT CARE!

_Sweetness_


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts Ceases to Amaze

** Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN these characters well not all of them a few are my own creation If i did own Harry Potter i'd be rich smiles and Thinks for a while**

_A/N Okay here's chapter 2..._

_ To the two who have read the first Thankyou for your comments and i was thinking of uploading two chapters at a time. Please tell me what you think Cause i know the chapters are short but i found that i couldn't bring myself to making them longer cause the moments that are there are where i wanted them to end...  
_

* * *

**The secret World of You and Me**

_Chapter Two: Hogwarts Ceases to Amaze_

By the next day Lily had returned and the boys were out amusing themselves. Where they were was a slight mystery just like what Lily was doing in her Dorm room.

"Lily!" I yelled. "Hurry up! We need to go to the library before we meet up with the boys!"

"I'm coming!"

She had to change! She just had to. Here I am waiting for her, wanting to get out before we get to spend some time with Caliah and the boys, but Lily MUST change. ARGHHH. Anyway Caliah is in Gryffindor just like the rest of us and well she's going out with Remus. She knows all about his werewolf thing and so do I but Lily on the other hand. Well she doesn't know and well I don't think anyone is quite ready to tell her where they all disappear to every now and then.

"I'm ready okay! And were you just talking to yourself?"

"No, why would I do that. Let's just get going and meet up with the boys. There's no time for the Library."

"Fine."

We finally started going down towards the lake and the boys near a tree laughing like anything. It was our first guess that the boys were there. Once we arrived though Lily lost it!

"How many times must you annoy Serverus!" she yelled as she started muttering a counter-spell to help him down from the air. James stood there sniggering slowly hiding his wand. Of course he was the one who uses the spell to fling Snape in the air. They absolutely loved to hang the poor boy in the air and let everyone see his grey underpants.

Lucius appeared from behind the bushes gave us a stare and walked off with Snape running off in front of him. Just as they disappeared Caliah and Remus arrived.

"Aww did I miss another attempt to show the world Snape's underpants?" She cried letting go of Remus' hand and running towards us. Remus started walking faster to catch up.

"You shouldn't be enjoying anything like that!" he snapped, I started giggling until Lily gave me a stare to tell me to shut up.

"Aww but Remy!!! I love playing around!" Caliah answered while the boys started sniggering, Remus went pink. Caliah walked up to him and kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear.

"Ahh! So we've moved onto level two of your relationship!" Sirius yelled.

"Kissing!" Peter continued.

"Ooooo and hugging! Wow Remus that's a big step for a couple that have been together for three months already!" James sniggered.

"Aww Leave him." I answered feeling Remus' embarrassment.

"Did you see Lucius' shoes James?" Lily sniggered

I couldn't believe Remus' luck when Lily said those words because it resulted in the two of them to start arguing instead of teasing Remus.

"What, the brown shoes he was wearing, when they're supposed to be black?" James answered.

"They were NOT brown James." Lily answered and well it just continued from there. Apparently they were the wrong style and they were Tan in colour according to Lily, but James thought otherwise. They were the correct style for a Slytherin but they were dark brown. Geez I don't want to get further into it. I walked to Sirius and asked him to come with me to the Library to get away from their arguments.

Once we arrived at the library we sat down at a table and decided to work out what we were going to do for our Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures assignments. I pulled out a few Herbology and Magical creature books out to help our decisions.

"So Maddie…"

"Yes?"

"What exactly are we going to write about? How about Werewolves for Care of Magical Creatures? That'd make our lives easier."

"Or the Unicorn and make our knowledge on OTHER animals wider?"

"I suppose…"

I couldn't believe it he wanted to get out of working harder by doing something he knew. Of course I wasn't going to allow it.

"Unicorns it is." I stated as Sirius sat on his chair sulking that he didn't get his way.

* * *

"See I told you James." Lily stated softly as they followed Lucius quietly through the corridor. "They are TAN. Not DARK BROWN." She said as they stopped at the library entrance.

"I see now." James agreed "You were right about the colour but they were the right style for a Slytherin's shoes, correct?"

"Yep" Lily answered satisfied that their squabble had been resolved. "Merlin look at the time!" She exclaimed realising that the candles in the corridors were magically lighting.

"What about it?"

"I was supposed to meet Madison in the dorm before Sun down."

"It's no where near sun down."

"Yes. Any minute now it will be sun down!"

"Please you have heaps of time."

"James."

"Yes?"

"Please stop agitating me on what you think the time is or should be? PLEASE?"

"Uh, Okay. Why?"

"Because we're fighting, again."

"Ah" He simply said.

They began walking towards a staircase that lead to the Gryffindor Common room when they heard noises coming from a nearby broom cupboard. They walked up to it and were slightly frightened to figure out what the sounds were as Hogwarts had surprised them many times before.

"What do you think it is?" Lily asked.

"No idea. Should we find out?"

"I don't know James…" Lily said hesitantly.

James reached for the broom cupboards handle. "I think it's just a rat or a mouse it is a broom cupboard after all. Plus I think we've had the most bizarre surprises long ago. Remember that time we were fighting…"

"Yes James and there's no need to recall it." Lily interjected.

"Lets' have a look hey?"

Lily looked at him and gave him the 'why?' look. "Aww okay." She finally answered shaking her head.

They slowly opened the door to find not a mouse nor a Rat but a head of Sandy Brown Hair and…

"REMUS?"

"CALIAH?"

James and Lily said simultaneously as they saw the two break apart from their kiss.

"MERLIN NO!" James started "Remus you've scarred me for life!"

"I don't believe it, CALIAH you said you'd never make out in a broom cupboard NO MATTER WHO IT WAS!" Lily yelled slightly disgusted.

"Move over" James suddenly said as he gestured Lily to join him in the broom cupboard with the other two.

"NO WAY! Now you want me to stoop to that level?" Lily questioned.

"Isn't it exciting???"

"Well maybe… BUT JAMES!!!! I have to see Maddie!"

"Ahh yes okay well lets' go." He answered "Maybe next time hey Mooney?"

Caliah and Remus turned Scarlet and walked out of the cupboard tidying themselves up. They looked at each other feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I don't believe we were caught…" Caliah started

"I feel so…" Remus continued as he looked at her.

"Embarrassed?"

"Yeah."

* * *

_A/N Okay well i know it was short but there will be more during the week depending on how many comments i receive __SO if you like it and you have friends who like Harry Potter and you know THEY'LL like it tell them about it!_

_ Anyway Till next Time..._

_Sweetness  
_


	3. Chapter 3: A Moonlight Surprise

**...DISCLAIMER... I WISH i owned Harry Potter Imagine the money! **

_A/N Thanks to all of those who commented on the last chapter and i hope you are enjoying it! I loved the comments and i hope i answered questions that were asked... Tell me what you think of this chapter!_

* * *

**The Secret World of You and Me**

_Chapter Three: A Moonlight Surprise_

Later that night us girls were gathered in the common room of Gryffindor Tower. We were doing our homework given to us during the day, when the silence was broken.

"Where'd the guys go?" Lily asked as Caliah walked towards the window.

"What's going on down there?" Caliah Whispered.

I saw her slightly worried face and walked toward her as Lily continued to study.

"You alright?" I whispered to her.

"No, something's going wrong on the grounds. Will you come with me?"

"Sure. Want to use the short cut the boy's told us about?"

"Yeah…"

"Guys," Lily started "Which ingredients do you use to create a…"

"Hey Lily we've got to get some fresh air. We'll be right back to help you okay?"

"Uhh… Okay. How long will you be?"

"We shouldn't be long. Right Caliah?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, won't be long."

"Okay." Lily replied hesitantly. "Can I tag along?"

"Then who'll stay with Jen?" I asked as we all looked towards her. Jen is cool, a little quiet and well mainly an acquaintance to us all. She's in our dorm room, and she's REAL smart when it comes to potions. Sometimes I think she should have been in Slytherin considering the way she is but then again she suits well in Gryffindor.

We finally convinced Lily to let us go after a while of constant nagging that our reasons were legit.

Once outside we walked close to the lake and the forbidden forest. We stopped half way between both, Caliah sat on a rock facing the lake and I sat on the grass facing her. Her brunette curls waving amidst the bright night sky.

"Something is wrong." She stated bluntly.

I looked up from where I was sitting and was scared, shocked and worried at what I saw behind Caliah. She looked at me funny when I didn't reply as if saying what's wrong? I pointed behind her with my mouth opened when…

* * *

Lily looked at Jen as Caliah and Madison walked out of the room. She was curious to know what was wrong and why the two girls had wanted to leave so suddenly. She walked towards the window where Caliah had been and looked out onto the grounds. 

"Wow, Jen come and look at the stars. Aren't they beautiful? OHH and look at that full moon! Isn't it amazing?"

"Yeah," Jen answered as her gaze moved from the stars to the lake. "Lily?"

"Yeah?" she answered looking at Jen. "What's wrong?"

"Is that?" she started pointing towards the lake.

"Caliah and Madison!"

"But look what they've bumped into!" Jen stated frightened by what she was seeing. The two reacted quickly and ran out of the room grabbing books that'll help them in their escapade.

* * *

"Padfoot!" someone yelled. 

"I'm on it prongs!" came another yell

* * *

"Caliah!" I yelled pulling her out of the way of the werewolf behind her. I looked up at the sky and saw the full moon as I pulled her down into one of the close bushes in an attempt to hide. "Caliah we forgot" I stated quietly pointing to the sky. She was too shocked to answer and just laid on the ground next to me staring in alarm. 

Remus moved closer to the bushes, his dark red eyes scanning and piercing through the darkness, searching for us. He moved his right foot landing just inches from my face. He had not spotted us yet maybe the cover from the bushes would help keep it that way. I turned to see Caliah trembling; her eyes were reflecting the moonlight, as they started to get moist with the formation of tears. The fear was radiating from within her. She opened her mouth, but before she could scream I placed my hand over it to quieten her. I pulled her closer to give her some sort of reassurance that we would be fine. He sniffed the air and with a faint growl turned away, his gaze distracted by movement elsewhere behind him. He started to approach the other movement wearily. When I signalled to her that this was our chance to get away, I took her hand as we started to crawl out of the bushes, we headed towards the lake where I hoped to find the boys.

The crawl was slow and dreadful, I was anticipating Remus to leap in front of us at any moment but we managed to make it out without raising any alarm from Remus. The lake was in sight and perhaps if we dashed for it, we may have a good chance of reaching there without any interruption.

I grabbed Caliah's hand, "Run" I managed to choke as we broke out in a mad dash towards the lake, the shining moon reflecting off the calm surface of the lake was all that my eyes were fixed upon. My legs carrying me as I moved towards safety, wishing, praying in between my gasps for air that nothing would go wrong. I turned to look at Caliah, she seemed to have slowed down, her knees were trembling as she forced herself to run, her face was pale and she was struggling to breathe as we ran.

Her fears seemed to be taking over her entire body, slowly. I waved my hand to motion for her to speed up. Turning back in front I heard a yelp from behind me. I stopped and slipped over the ground but managed to catch myself, just in time to see Remus leaping through the dark density of the bushes we passed, his jaws open revealing sharp fangs as teeth that were intent upon sinking into Caliah's neck. Like a predator upon its prey, he was going in for the kill.

* * *

_A/N Hope you like my close to a cliff hanger chapter, Sorry it's a little short but I needed to cut it there otherwise it'll all be revealed! Don't want that to happen hey? Though you probably can already guess what will happen!_

_Anyway Read and Review!!!!! I LOVE YOUR THOUGHTS!_

_  
SweetnesS  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Cheating and Fighting

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters other than my own... **_

_**A/N Here's chapter four of the story where the cliff hanger left last time... I wish more people would read! Anyway Read and Review, tell me what you think! PLEASE! I love reviews!  
**_

* * *

**The Secret World of You and Me**

_Chapter Four: Cheating and Fighting_

Lily and Jen finally found a way onto the grounds from the castle and swerved at the door panting from their run down from Gryffindor tower. Lily tried to turn the pages of her spell books as quick as possible but by the time she was to find the correct spell the werewolf would have moved onto Madison and started to tear her apart as well. Lily dropped her books during her attempt as she and Jen stumbled to pick them up. Lily looked up and stared in shock when she saw the werewolf get closer to Caliah as it landed on her, his jaws getting ready to go in for the bite.

Luckily from out of no where an un-humanely large black dog appeared and jumped on top of the werewolf's somewhat Hairy grey hunched back. Saving Caliah in the nick of time and causing the werewolf to move away from the two girls who were lying on the cold damp ground. Caliah with her hands over her eyes and Madison, frozen looking as if she didn't have an idea on how to save her friend.

* * *

When Sirius the black dog, had jumped on Remus' back I snapped out of my apprehension and realized that I had frozen when I was needed the most. I was relieved that Sirius had come to our rescue when I realised that James and Peter were there also. I looked at Caliah who had her hands over her face in fright as Remus started moving towards the three that were attacking him.

I ran towards Caliah who still seemed traumatized after what had just happened I grabbed her arm and helped her up "It's okay now." I whispered. I looked back towards the castle and saw Lily and Jen horrifyingly stunned.

"GO BACK INSIDE!" I yelled to them snapping them out of their horrified state as they walked backwards recollecting what had just happened a few moments ago.

I pulled Caliah towards the castle as she stumbled towards it tears falling from her eyes she pulled me to a stop just before we reached the castle.

"I forgot," She cried. "I forgot he's going to be SO UPSET! I forgot! I forgot…" She said continuing to mumble the last few words.

I pulled her into the castle and found Lily and Jen hiding behind a suit of armour. I walked towards them as Caliah looked at the wall and I was overwhelmed with questions. I didn't know whether or not to tell them the entire truth, so I kept silent until I realised that Lily and Jen had books in their arms, almost enough to fill an entire book case.

"What were you two going to try and do?" I asked suddenly.

"We saw what was happening and came to help." Lily answered for the two of them.

"Lily, what would have happened if you missed and hit one of us?" I asked, Caliah still looking at the wall not seeming to want to move, still mumbling 'I forgot'.

We arrived at the dorms some time later all four of us were quiet and didn't dare speak after our ordeal. I couldn't believe that I didn't do anything. I knew Caliah was upset with not only me but everyone and everything else too.

By the next morning Caliah had woken up and gone before everyone else had that or she didn't sleep at all. I knew she was upset but I didn't think she was THAT upset.

* * *

Earlier that morning Caliah decided to go to the library to catch up on her homework and think about what happened the night before and why Madison didn't help her sooner.

As she was walking out she noticed that Remus had gotten up also even after his long night.

"Caliah, I think we need to talk. Is that okay?" he asked walking up to her.

"Sure, is the library okay?"

"Yeah,"

The two walked down towards the library in silence only to find that it was closed for another hour. They sat down on a few chairs outside of the doors and decided to talk there.

"Remus, I'm sorry." Caliah started her eyes welling up with tears.

"I'm sorry for what I did. And that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Well it's a few other things as well."

"I can't understand why Madison didn't just help me." Caliah paused, "Hang on, WHAT other things?"

"Um, basically us. I'm very sorry about what happened last night like I've said, but I also heard that I had almost bitten you. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know I had a bad feeling."

"Caliah when we started dating you PROMISED that you wouldn't forget the lunar cycle! And well now I'm thinking that it's too dangerous to be together."

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed her eyes filling with tears.

"I don't want last night's incident to happen again. And that's why I think we shouldn't be together anymore."

"You're breaking up with me? Remus no PLEASE! I SWEAR I'll remember please don't." she cried.

"I'm sorry Caliah." He stated as he got up and left. He wanted to look back and make sure she was alright but he knew that she wouldn't be.

* * *

Caliah ran towards Gryffindor Tower in tears on her way she bumped into Sirius and accidentally pushed him through an empty classroom door. He grabbed her to stop himself from falling.

"Caliah!" he said enthusiastically she looked up at him and went to remove herself from his grip when he pulled her closer. "Caliah, what's wrong?"

"Remus, Remus and I broke up SIRIUS!" She yelled at him.

"Oh," he stated simply and pulled her in for a hug. They walked into the open classroom and sat at one of the desks. "Caliah, I'm sorry. Remus jumped to conclusions when I told him what happened last night."

"Thankyou for helping me."

"You mean saving you from werewolf-dom…"

"Is that even a word." Caliah said giggling.

"There you go your laughing now. Remus will come to his senses." Sirius stated as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Unknown to the two in the classroom I happened to be walking through the same corridor in search of Remus. And what I found wasn't too good. I stopped at the classroom door when I heard Caliah and Sirius' voices. I poked my head in, just in time to catch them MAKING OUT! I couldn't believe it. I knew Sirius couldn't be faithful he never was to other girls he'd dated! I ran all the way to Gryffindor tower only to bump into Remus on the way.

I stopped and looked at him only to find that he was upset too. I knew part of it MAY have been what I had just seen also but he'd never admit it.

"Remus?" I asked "I was just looking for you."

"Yeah, Oh hey Madison."

"What's wrong?"

"Caliah and I just broke up and now I'm kind of regretting my decision."

"No way! I'm sorry why don't we talk about this at the lake? I really need some fresh air and I REALLY want to get out for a while"

"Sure I have nothing better to do other than sleep anyway."

We walked to the lake, sat down under one of the trees and decided to talk about everything.

"I wanted to talk to you about something that happened last night and I'm guessing you want to talk about Caliah and last night?

"Yeah, well I'll let you go first. Considering I'd rather listen to someone else speak rather than myself right now."

"Okay well last night I went with Caliah because I knew that if ANYTHING went wrong from a centaur to well you I could help."

"Because you are the only female that can turn into an animal?"

"Yeah, I thought about it and I froze when I was needed. Luckily Sirius jumped in, but now I'm afraid that I may have to tell Lily. All of us are going to have to tell her now. She saw the whole incident; I don't know how to tell her. And I thought that maybe you did?"

"I have no idea I suppose we'd all have to sit with her and just 'spill the beans.' As the muggles would say it."

"Yeah, I suppose. Did you want to talk about anything? Caliah and Last night maybe?"

"Yeah well I broke up with Caliah because of what happened. And to top it off I upset her, plus I'm REALLY missing her right now and I think I made the wrong choice. Everyone needs a second chance. Even Caliah it was the first time she forgot in the few month's we'd been together."

"Aww Remus, are you crying?"

"No, No I'm not. Yes… Actually I am. I can't deny it I'm upset please don't mention this to the boys!"

"I won't" I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Maddie," Remus answered hugging me tighter.

* * *

As Remus and Madison were hugging under one of the trees near the lake, Sirius happened to be walking by to tell Madison what happened with Caliah and Remus when he saw the two hugging. In Sirius' eyes though, it looked like it was more than a simple friendly hug.

* * *

**_A/N Alright so there it is the crazy point and problems of the story will they be solved tell me what you think will happen next!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!  
_**

**_  
Sweetness_**


	5. Chapter 5: Look Who’s Fighting Now!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE OTHER CHARACTERS P BuT i DO own My MaDe Up ChArAcTeRs!  
**

_A/N Well here's the next chapter there isn't long til the end of the story! I hope you all can tell me if you'd like to see a sequel by then! Oh and sorry about the late upload! Had computer problems! Anyway R&R!!!!!_

_Sweetness  
_

* * *

**The Secret World of You and Me**

_Chapter Five: Look Who's Fighting Now!_

That afternoon Lily, James and Remus were in the common room talking when Lily brought up the touchy subject.

"Guys," She started as the two boys stopped speaking and looked at her.

"Yes?" They asked in unison.

"Where were you last night when Caliah almost got attacked by a werewolf?"

"We uhh," James started when Remus looked around the room to find no one there.

"We might as well tell her, she's been in the dark about it for quite sometime." Remus stated. "Plus there's no one here."

"Well, okay if you say so. BUT on two conditions."

"What's that?" Remus asked leaving Lily befuddled about what they were on about.

"One," James started. "You tell her and Two, she has to keep it a secret. Got it Lily?"

"Yes I've got it. I won't tell a living soul."

"OR one of the ghosts." James finished.

"OKAY, OKAY!" Lily exclaimed realising the secrecy of what she was about to be told.

"Well Lily, James, Peter and Sirius well, they're animagi they can…"

"Turn oneself into an animal I know…" Lily interrupted and then stopped realising what was just said. "You can WHAT?!" She asked looking at James and jumping to the side in surprise.

"Well Madison too." Remus continued. "And well I'm a werewolf, Caliah knew already."

"Madison too?!" Lily shouted amazed by what she was hearing as she looked at both boys trying to figure if they were joking or telling the truth.

"SHHHH!" James hushed loudly." Wait Madison too? I never knew!"

"Yeah her too but only Caliah and myself knew. We caught her one day." Remus laughed. "The lucky thing, she's a fox and she was born that way unlike you guys."

"That's cool!" James said enthusiastically. "But I prefer my own choice." He answered with pride, and standing as if he were king.

"And what might that be?" Lily questioned walking towards him

"A Stag." James said proudly.

"WOW!" Lily answered "I want to see you guys as animals! That'd be so cool!"

"Uhh, we'll see." Remus stated when Sirius and Madison walked in.

* * *

"I don't believe you!" I yelled at Sirius once we were in the safety of the common room.

"What don't you believe?" Sirius answered turning around as if he was in a jealous rage.

"You and Caliah were making out in that, that EMPTY CLASSROOM! I saw you both" I yelled storming past James, Remus and Lily.

"WE SO WERE NOT!" Sirius exclaimed "What about you and Remus huh?" he answered pointing towards his now ex-friend.

"What ARE you talking about?"

"You both were under the tree doing a LOT MORE THAN HUGGING!" he replied furiously throwing his hands and body about.

"How do you know that, what we were doing was what you think it was?"

"I SAW IT!"

"PLEASE!"

"I can't believe you," We both screamed simultaneously getting frightfully close to each other's faces. "IT'S OVER!" we stated simultaneously as we went our separate ways Sirius went to his dorm and I went over towards Lily, James and Remus.

"Maddie," Remus said as I started to look up tears filling my eyes, I furiously began wiping them away. "I'm sorry, if there is ANYTHING I can do to make this up to you just tell me." He stated looking sympathetically at me.

I simply nodded and looked at Lily. She looked at me, gave me a hug and whispered in my ear. "I'd love to see you're 'fox-like' side."

I looked at her and giggled still with tears in my eyes, "Who told you?"

She plainly looked at the boys, got up from her seat and dragged me out of the common room.

* * *

"Can you believe that?" James replied.

"What do you mean?" Remus queried.

"They tell Lily and I to stop fighting and then they go ahead and fight without listening to each others side!"

"Oh, yeah it is a bit unbelievable." Remus replied now understanding, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it was somehow his and Caliah's fault.

"When was the last time…" James started, "you saw Maddie as a fox?" he questioned realising how Remus must feel.

"Quite some time." He answered still deep in thought.

* * *

Outside the castle Lily watched intently as Madison turned into a vixen. Lily and herself, decided to fool around as Lily threw a stick and Madison caught it. Madison's green eyes were extremely visible next to a beautifully cared for orange-red and white coat.

Lily loved her tail and how amazing it was to watch it fly through the air as Madison jumped around. Madison seemed to be having fun and enjoying herself although deep inside she was hurting. She was hurting really bad but she dared not to show it as she feared that her friends will feel pity for her and that was something she disliked.

* * *

_ A/N Well i hope you liked it and NOW, REVIEW LIKE CRAZY Tee-Hee I love reviews and there's a high chance that i'd reply to you!!!!  
_

_Sweetness_


	6. Chapter 6: Favours From a Friend

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own harry potter or the characters created by JK Rowling Though i do own my characters and enjoy using JK Rowling's characters in a different Scenario.**

_A/N Okay as i am in Sydney Australia and APEC is happening I am going away for the weekend and i won't be back til next week and i thought i'd give my loyal readers a treat by uploading this for two reasons APEC being one and __because the last chapter was short..._

_**ENJOY and PLEASE take some time to review i like knowing your thoughts on my story **  
_

* * *

**The Secret World of You and Me**

_Chapter Six: Favours From a Friend_

* * *

Later that night I was having thoughts about what had happened that day all of the good things and the bad. And I just remembered, Remus said that if there was ANYTHING he could do he would and that's when it hit me. A brilliant idea to get Sirius back and maybe into a jealous rage.

* * *

Sirius emerged from his dormitory room and into the common room, only to find that Caliah was sitting in front of the fire her eyes glassy as if she'd been crying as the fire's flames reflected from her eyes.

"Caliah," he said quietly as she wiped her eyes quickly and turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" She asked as Sirius took a seat next to her on the floor.

"Madison and I broke up." He stated bluntly as Caliah didn't budge.

"I know. I heard about it from the second years, they heard the entire fight and they said it was interesting to watch someone other than Lily and James." Caliah answered feeling slightly amused.

"Oh," he replied "I can't believe what she did though!"

"What did she do?"

"She said that I was cheating on her with you and that what I saw, her and Remus making out, wasn't what I thought it was!"

"And? What, now you want to prove that you were cheating on her with me or something?" Caliah joked as Sirius piped up and his eyes widened.

"Caliah!"

"Yeah?"

"YOU ARE BRILLIANT!"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's go out! You're not with Remus any more and I'm not with Madison."

"Sirius are you crazy?" Caliah stated not believing what Sirius had just said. "I'm going to bed."

"Okay Sweetie, see you in the morning!"

"I didn't say Yes Sirius!" Caliah called.

"You just did." Sirius stated as Caliah made her way to her dorm shaking her head at him.

* * *

The next morning I woke up bright and early knowing all too well that Remus would be up and about for his morning walk. I made my way down the staircases to catch up with Remus who would now probably be about to head to the lake for the peacefulness.

I made it just in time to catch him sitting under a tree near the lake. I ran up to him waving and yelling his name. He looked up and I think he was kind of surprised that I was happy.

"Remus!" I yelled once more getting closer to him and the tree.

"Yeah?" he asked still sitting.

"You know how you said you'd do ANYTHING for me?"

"Yes…" Remus said wearily not knowing what was about to hit him.

"Well I was thinking," I started seeing a worried look on his face. "It's not that bad. I just thought that maybe you would go out with me? Since you know, you and Caliah aren't together anymore and Sirius was cheating on me, and I'm not with him. Then maybe we can make them jealous and miss us?"

"And what will that accomplish?"

"Well you'll be able to get Caliah Jealous and miss you and then I will get Sirius back for what he did and then maybe Caliah will see how much she misses you and go back to you. Then we're both happy. What do you think? Will you? PLEASE?"

Remus looked at me not knowing what to say. "I guess, but I'm not going to do it to make Caliah Jealous. I'd like to make you happy. I like seeing Caliah, Lily and you happy. BUT that's the only reason okay?"

"Sure." I smiled finally putting my plan into action. "Now Remus we are DEFINITELY NOT following your sequence of events in a relationship for this experiment of Jealousy." I smiled. "Now pucker up 'cause you got to learn to do this in front of EVERYONE not in a broom closet as I've heard."

Remus went scarlet as I moved closer to him for a kiss. He was a pretty good kisser too. I don't know why he hides it.

* * *

Just as Madison and Remus had started kissing Caliah saw a glimpse of the two making out and made a decision right then and there. Sirius' plan was going to go into action.

* * *

Sirius had just woken up and decided to sit on one of the couches in the common room until Caliah woke up, however instead Caliah arrived from outside of the common room. She saw Sirius and ran to him and gave him a BIG KISS.

"WOW!" Sirius exclaimed. "I guess that's truly a yes then." He asked as Caliah simply nodded. "Lets go for a walk then okay?"

"Alright." Caliah answered not knowing why she was going to go through with Sirius' ridiculous idea.

* * *

Later that day Lily and James were at lunch when they noticed that Caliah was sitting with Sirius and Madison with Remus, directly opposite each other. While Sirius fed Caliah her lunch and Madison fed Remus. The two looked fierce as if a battle was about to begin. Much like what Lily and James would look like if they were about to fight.

"Can you believe that?" James asked Lily.

"Nope, I think I'm having de ja vu." She replied. "Oh wait that's what we used to do."

"Day jar view?" James asked.

"A muggle thing, when you remember seeing something before. But that's not important."

"Ah, well should we try to prevent it or let them blow off some steam?"

"I don't know." Lily responded "Let's watch and see what happens."

"I guess but if they fight I'm blaming you for not stopping it." James retorted.

James was right not long after he and Lily finished talking and began to eat, Sirius and Madison started to fight as Caliah and Remus were left to look at each other and listen.

* * *

"Don't you look at me that way, with that potato salad!" I screamed.

"Potato salad yourself!" Sirius replied not making sense. "I can look at you and ANYONE, any way I want especially with my potato salad!" He retorted.

"You selfish bastard, always thinking of yourself!" I exclaimed.

Sirius stood up and poured the entire bowl of potato salad onto his plate as if he was objecting to what I had just said. I pulled out my wand and summoned a different potato salad bowl and poured it onto mine and Remus' plates just to get back at him.

"Is that what we looked like?" Lily and James asked simultaneously.

"Yes," a few people answered from across the table.

"But it was always funny to watch" another replied.

"Hmm," James started as he saw Madison and Sirius start to go out of control. "Ah Lily, let's break them apart. I'll take Sirius you take Madison."

But before the two got up Remus and Caliah stood and pulled the two away from each other. They looked like they were having trouble moving the two from the table, especially Caliah. James and Lily stood to help and took the two away from their unfinished lunch and Potato Salad.

* * *

James walked with Sirius and Caliah towards the common room.

"Sirius," James started as Sirius looked at him now paying attention to where he was going. "Do you think that this is going to go out of hand?"

"No, she deserves it for making assumptions."

"And ahh, you didn't make any assumptions?"

"Nope,"

"Well we'll see." James stated looking at Caliah who looked a little upset about what she had agreed to.

* * *

Lily walked Madison and Remus to the library knowing all too well that they wouldn't let Madison yell at her there. She couldn't believe what had happened and that this was how she and James had been acting before.

"No more fighting with James." She thought as she looked at Remus.

"What have I got myself into?" He mouthed to Lily as she shrugged. She then looked at Madison.

"Maddie," Lily started as Madison looked at her. "Destiny has funny ways of working for true love. It will all fall into place eventually." She simply said making her best friend think for herself. She looked at Remus and walked out of the door to meet up with James for their Hogsmeade trip.

* * *

_A/N_ _Sirius and Madison are perfect for each other, They think alike... THEY DO DON'T THEY??? Anyway i hope you enjoyed this! Please REVIEW LIKE CRAZY i love reviews - Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter!  
_


	7. Chapter 7: The Plan in Action

**DISCLAIMER:... I do not own Harry Potter or the characters in the series of books... Wouldn't mind if i did though **

_A/N Okay so here's the second last chapter for the entire story... please do read and then review I LOVE REVIEWS!! I hope you enjoy it!_**  
**

* * *

**The Secret World of You and Me**

_Chapter Seven: The Plan in Action_

A week had passed and it seemed that Madison and Sirius weren't listening but they were. They just wanted to get each other back.

"They're at it again." Peter stated as he walked into the common room.

"Great." Lily and James stated in chorus as they made their way to where the two had been fighting.

* * *

"NO!" I exclaimed. "YOU MOVE OUT OF THE HALLWAY SO REMUS AND I CAN PASS." 

"PLEASE WHY ON EARTH WOULD I DO THAT FOR YOU?" Sirius replied to me. "CALIAH AND I DESERVE THE RIGHT TO PASS FIRST!"

James and Lily had arrived at this point and watched us continue our argument.

* * *

Caliah and Remus looked at each other as Sirius and Madison continued fighting in the hallway. After being apart for the week they had realised that they truly missed each other. 

Caliah looked into Remus' eyes as Lily and James had arrived. Her eyes were watery as if she had been crying, but the look on her face was apologetic.

"I'm sorry Angel," Remus mouthed to Caliah in which she returned a smile.

"I'm sorry too." She mouthed back as Remus reached his hand out to her.

"You're such a… a…. BASTARD! Haven't you ever heard of kindness?" Madison yelled as Caliah took Remus' hand and started to walk away, without Sirius or Madison realising.

"Aww," Lily started seeing Caliah and Remus back together and happier than ever.

"What are you awing about?" James asked as Lily pointed at Caliah and Remus.

"Just in time for Christmas."

"Yeah, now we need the same thing to happen for those two." James said directing his eyes to Madison and Sirius, who had now stopped fighting and walked in opposite directions.

"I have an idea." Lily stated looking cheeky.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Well, tomorrow we'll…" She started walking off with James.

* * *

The next day Lily and James started to put their plan into place. Lily made her way to Dumbledore as James worked out a way to get to where they needed to be in a set amount of time. 

When they had everything they needed and all the correct times they put their plan into action.

* * *

I was walking from the library to the common room in search for Lily; she said that she had something important to tell me. Or ask I wasn't really listening and because of that I don't remember where she told me to meet her. The library or the common room, a few seconds later I walked towards the library. I saw James kiss Lily and wave goodbye. I should have remembered the library she always meets or takes me there. 

"Where's James going?" I asked.

"I told you I had something important and it's kind of private 'girls' stuff'" she answered as we walked together.

* * *

James met Sirius in the courtyard and the two boys began walking up some stairs and into an extremely long hall with one room. 

"Did you leave your wand in the dorm like I asked you to?" James asked as they approached the door.

"Of course, you DID say that if I brought it, that the creature in the room you wanted to show me would destroy it. Where is this thing anyway?" He asked

* * *

"Did you leave your wand in the dorm like I asked you to?" Lily asked me. 

I found it weird that I had to leave my wand, but according to Lily I couldn't bring it because this room we're going to has this feeling that only a female can feel. And I thought well okay we'll see.

"Well?" she asked again.

"Yes, yes I did leave it." I answered truthfully. We then arrived to the door.

"It's in there." Lily whispered pointing to the door.

"Okay" I whispered sarcastically giggling at the same time.

"It's not funny!" She whispered loudly. "You have to go in by yourself and close the door behind you. If I stay you won't feel the feeling."

"Alright," I answered thinking that she was up to something. But I gave her the benefit of the doubt and went in on my own, closed the door and let her leave.

* * *

Lily ran to the corridor attached to the hallway the room was in and waited for James and Sirius to arrive. 

Without fail the two boys made it a few moments after.

"You have to go in by yourself otherwise you won't see the creature and I can't be here." James whispered.

"Okay." Sirius whispered sarcastically laughing.

"It's not funny!" James yelled quietly. "Now in you go." He stated pushing Sirius in as he motioned for Lily and the key, to lock the two in for the night.

"How'd you manage to get that key anyway?" James asked quietly.

"I am Head girl." Lily stated.

* * *

I heard the door open and thought that Lily had returned.

"Lily?" I asked the figure as it seemed to be pushed into the small room with me.

"NO!" came the male's reply.

"Sirius?" I asked just as we both heard the door lock and Lily's voice.

"I am head girl." Lily stated from outside the door.

* * *

"I knew she was up to something!" I yelled. 

"Madison?"

"Yes, Sirius?" I answered effortlessly.

"Great I'm locked in here with you!"

* * *

_A/N Okay so i'm coming to an end and it'll al be over soon so please whie it's still going tell me what you think! and whether you want a sequel!_

_...Sweetness..._


	8. Chapter 8: Everlasting Bliss

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it... sorry but i just don't!**

_A/N: OH MY GOSH CAN YOU BELIEVE IT THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!! You so have to tell me what you think especially if you'd like a sequel to it! right now i'm doing tonnes of assessments for college/TAFE and yea__BUT if you want a sequel you have to tell me and add me as a fav author or author alert so you can find the sequel if i write one or you all bug me for one _**  
**

* * *

**The Secret World of You and Me**

_Chapter Eight: Everlasting Bliss_

Lily and James sat in the common room waiting for the others to arrive.

"We'll have to tell everyone what we've done." James stated.

"Only if they ask." Lily answered as Caliah and Remus walked in with Peter and Jen behind them.

Jen went to her dorm room and so did Peter. Not long after the two came back down with books.

"We're going to study" Peter stated.

"In the library." Jen finished, as the two left.

"Yea, Study…" James said bluntly nudging Remus with his elbow and winking.

Remus simply shook his head. "You and Sirius are exactly the same."

"Where is Sirius?" Caliah asked.

"And Maddie?" Remus asked also.

"I knew they'd ask!" James exclaimed directing his statement to Lily.

"Well then tell them what we decided to do." She stated simply leaving Remus and Caliah dumbfounded.

"We locked them in a room without their wands for the night."

"What?" The other two asked.

"Hopefully they'll sort everything out by tomorrow morning." Lily explained.

"I don't know about that." Remus stated "Those two are extremely stubborn.

"We'll just have to see." Lily said plainly.

"And if it doesn't work?" Caliah asked.

"It will" James answered with pride.

* * *

Here I am sitting in this room in COMPLETE silence with the one, and only one, I completely despise at this present moment of time. It's been so long since there were any sounds and I'm beginning to think that he's gone to sleep.

"I'm so uncomfortable I'm leaning against this HORRID cupboard. Whereas the bastard, has taken a wall where he 'happened' to find some un-used sheets, and a pillow or two.

"Hey, Madison?" Oh merlin he's awake and wishing to speak.

"What is it?" I queried.

"Oh so you are awake."

"Yes, I am."

"I was thinking about something you said and I want to explain."

"Right then, well would you be kind enough to share your findings?"

"Huh? Oh you mean these sheets. Sure." He answered throwing sheets in my direction. "About Caliah, when you saw us. I kissed her on the cheek, I wasn't making out with her." He explained as we both sat in the small, dark, damp yet cosy room explaining.

* * *

The next morning it had snowed covering the entire area with beautiful white shinning snow as Caliah couldn't wait to spend their morning's free class to ice skate on the lake. Though first they'd have to free Madison and Sirius from the closet like room; hoping that they sorted everything out during the night. The group walked down to the room that Lily and James had left their two friends.

"I hope they sorted everything out." Caliah stated as they neared the door to the room.

"I hope so too." Remus answered taking Caliah's hand.

"You sure one night is enough Lil's?" James asked as they arrived at the door.

"Yeah, I think it is." She simply stated as she put the key into the keyhole and opened the door allowing the morning's light in. "Aww…"

* * *

"Aww…" I heard "How cute, see I told you." I opened my eyes slightly rubbing away at the sleep in my eyes as I realised that Sirius and I had fallen asleep in each other's arms. I then looked up squinting as I found the entire group watching as Sirius and I slowly woke up.

"Are you two back together yet?" Caliah asked as Remus put his arms around her waist hugging her from the back.

"Yeah," I heard Sirius start as he rubbed his eyes and covered his face from the light. "I guess, if Maddie wants to." I suddenly heard. I turned around and hugged him as he kissed my forehead.

"YAY!" Caliah yelled.

"Lets go ice skating!" Lily exclaimed as both girls ran off.

"It snowed." Remus and James answered simultaneously as if they were two young boys again waking up to tonnes of Christmas presents on Christmas day.

Sirius and I looked at each other got up and went with the two boys to start skating.

* * *

Outside the lake was a beautiful crystal like surface with a beautiful blanket of white snow. We saw both Caliah and Lily beckoning for the rest of us to join. Remus tied on his skates and joined Caliah, hands locked as they glided over the frozen exterior. James gave Lily a look before edging over to the lake, only to fall flat on his face, taking Lily down with him, laughing as they rolled in the snow. Sirius and I grinned at each other, running and sliding on the icy shell, Sirius scooping me in his arms as we spun wildly, forgetting all about our few days of arguments.

These moments, the memory of my friends and the thought of the days lasting forever under the snow white mistletoe is momentous. This moment, this time, right here, right now in Sirius' arms is everlasting. This here is TRULY the secret world of you and me.

* * *

_A/N_ _SO... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! I've finally posted the last chapter! this is the first story put on here that has been finished! D YAY! anyway tell me what you think and if you want more stories about Madison, Caliah, Lily, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter... i may even be willing to start one that continues to when Harry arrives!  
_


End file.
